1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2012/028579 A1 discloses N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides as herbicides. The applications EP11176378 and EP11187669, of earlier priority and unpublished at the priority date of the present specification, disclose N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)arylcarboxamides as herbicides. However, these active compounds are not always sufficiently active against harmful plants and/or some of them are not sufficiently compatible with some important crop plants such as cereal species, corn or rice.